A veterinária
by Penny Hale
Summary: Kiba e Hinata se conhecem quando a moça vai consultar Akamaru.


Kiba acordou com um barulho estranho. Ergueu um pouco o corpo e viu Akamaru deitado aos pés de sua cama, com os olhos semicerrados e soltando ganidos baixos.

-O que foi, amigão? Está se sentindo mal?

O rapaz se aproximou do cachorro e quando encostou em sua barriga, o cachorro branco ganiu alto. Com cuidado, o rapaz levou o cão até a sala e o deitou no sofá.

-Vou ligar para o veterinário, não se mexa!

Kiba foi até a cozinha e procurou o número do veterinário no meio de imãs e mais imãs de pizzaria. Encontrou o que procurava e foi até o telefone. Discou o número e o telefone foi atendido após chamar duas vezes.

-Veterinária, bom dia!-disse uma moça. Sua voz parecia doce e gentil.-Em que posso ajudar?

-Meu cachorro está sentindo dores ao se movimentar e não deixa que eu encoste na barriga dele. Você poderia vir até aqui?

-Claro, qual o endereço?

Kiba passou o endereço de sua casa e ficou aguardando a chegada da moça ao lado de Akamaru.

-Calma, garoto. A veterinária já está vindo cuidar de você!

OoOoOo

Hinata chegou a uma rua repleta de casinhas bonitas, com jardins bem cuidados e muros baixos. Algumas crianças brincavam na rua e ela dirigia com cuidado, procurando o número da casa do rapaz que a chamara. Encontrou a casa e estacionou no meio-fio. Desceu e tocou a campainha. Um rapaz moreno e bonito, com os olhos castanhos e duas marcas vermelhas na bochecha apareceu na janela, sem camisa.

-Só um minuto!

Hinata não pôde evitar de ficar corada. Não imaginava que o rapaz fosse tão bonito assim! A casa era pintada de azul escuro e tinha um cercadinho branco. O jardim bem cuidado abrigava uma casinha de cachorro amarela com o telhado vermelho. O rapaz apareceu e acompanhou o olhar dela.

-A casinha só fica aí por hábito. O Akamaru dorme lá dentro comigo!-disse o moreno. Hinata reparou que ele tinha uma voz grave e profunda, que lhe causou arrepios na espinha.

-Onde está o seu cãozinho?-ela perguntou.

-Está deitado no sofá, com muita dor.-ele respondeu, abrindo o pequeno portão de madeira para ela.-Entre, por favor!

Hinata passou pelo portão e esperou que o dono da casa a levasse para dentro.

OoOoOo

Kiba reparou como a veterinária era linda! Ficou observando ela examinar Akamaru com cuidado e separar alguns comprimidos que trazia em sua maleta. O moreno aguardava de pé, próximo a porta.

-O Akamaru vai ficar bem, ele só estava com gases!-ela disse sorrindo.-Tente fazer com que ele coma devagar e depois o leve para dar uma volta.

-Pode deixar.

Ele tinha que aproveitar aquele momento. Não poderia inventar doenças para Akamaru só para vê-la novamente e ele realmente a achou muito bonita.

-Você tem muito trabalho essa semana?-ela o encarou um pouco confusa.-Quer dizer, está muito ocupada essa semana?

Hinata sorriu timidamente, deduzindo que ele queria convidá-la para sair.

-Não, não estou ocupada essa semana.

-Hmm, então... É... Você gostaria de tomar um café ou almoçar comigo qualquer dia desses?

-Podemos jantar hoje à noite se você não se importar!-ela disse, ficando vermelha como um tomate. Kiba achou muito engraçado o jeito como ela corava.-É que até às cinco eu estou na clínica.

-Ah, tudo bem. Eu posso passar lá às seis se você quiser!

-Pode ser. Com licença, mas agora eu tenho que ir, sr...?

-Inuzuka. Kiba Inuzuka, mas me chame só de Kiba por favor!-ele disse, sorrindo. Hinata sentiu o coração esquentar com aquele sorriso.

Os dois acertaram a consulta e Hinata deu um beijinho em Akamaru antes de ir.

-Viu Akamaru? Sua nova veterinária é muito bonita!

Akamaru respondeu com um latido baixo.

OoOoOo

Hinata terminou de se arrumar no banheiro da clínica. Estava de jeans e com uma blusa com um decote generoso, que ela cobriu com um sobretudo creme com botões duplos pretos. Os sapatos brancos foram trocados por sapatilhas azuis e o cabelo foi preso em um coque frouxo. Kiba apareceu na clínica às seis em ponto e os dois resolveram ir a pé e conversando.

-Então Hinata, você está na clínica há muito tempo?

-Não, comecei semana passada! O veterinário anterior se mudou e deixou a clínica para mim. Ele foi meu professor na faculdade!

-Entendo. Deve ser incrível cuidar de tantos animais diferentes todos os dias. Eu não vivo sem o Akamaru!

-É, ele é muito fofinho.-disse ela sorrindo.

Os dois chegaram ao restaurante e conversaram animadamente sobre o dia-a-dia, trabalho, filmes, livros, música e até sobre a vida pessoal. Hinata se sentia confortável com Kiba. Ele era animado, alegre, tinha um brilho caloroso nos olhos e no sorriso e isso fazia com que ela se soltasse um pouco. Até arriscou umas notinhas quando ele a chamou para cantarem "I will survive" no karaokê!

Saíram do restaurante rindo e de mãos dadas, inconscientemente. Caminharam até e clínica e Kiba reparou que a moça procurava por algo.

-Algum problema, Hinata?

-Eu acho que eu deixei a chave de casa dentro da clínica e o zelador já foi embora... Como eu vou voltar para casa?

-Não tem uma porta nos fundos ou uma janela aberta?

Os dois procuraram por alguma brecha por onde pudessem entrar e concluíram que Hinata estava na rua até a manhã seguinte!

-Bem..., Acho que o jeito é você ir para casa comigo!-Kiba disse, sorrindo. Hinata corou até a alma e ele conteve uma risada.-Ou prefere ficar na rua?

-Não, não, só não quero incomodar! Nos conhecemos hoje e...

-Pra mim, parece que nos conhecemos há anos!-ele disse, piscando para ela. Hinata sorriu e passou seu braço pelo dele.-Então vamos!

OoOoOo

Kiba abriu a porta e Akamaru veio receber os dois abanando o rabo.

-Oi garoto. A Hinata vai ficar lá no quarto hoje e eu vou ficar na sala. Não sobe em cima dela, tá bom?

Hinata sorria ao ver a amizade dos dois e fechou a porta, trancando-a depois.

-Hinata, você pode tomar um banho se quiser. Vou pegar uma toalha e uma roupa minha pra você vestir.

Kiba voltou alguns minutos depois e entregou a roupa para Hinata. O moreno escutou a água ser aberta e foi até seu quarto. Tirou a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca e colocou uma calça de moleton cinza e uma camiseta da mesma cor. Arrumou a cama para a moça e separou um travesseiro e cobertores limpos para ela, levando os seus para a sala. Estava arrumando sua "cama" quando Hinata saiu do banheiro usando apenas a camiseta vermelha que ele lhe emprestara. Ele desviou os olhos, evitando os pensamentos pecaminosos que passaram em sua mente.

-Obrigada pela ajuda Kiba!-ela disse, se aproximando perigosamente dele. Kiba ficou estático e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, o beijando. O moreno retribuiu o beijo delicadamente, colocando uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas. Ela sentiu um calor gostoso nas bochechas e algo dentro de si se alegrar com a delicadeza com que Kiba a beijava. Ela, com certeza, queria repetir esse gesto, sempre que possível. Kiba também sentiu algo dentro de si acender, mas tinha acabado de conhecê-la. Iria com calma, mas algo o dizia que ela ficaria em sua vida durante muito tempo. Separaram-se quando o ar faltou e ela o encarou com os olhos perolados.-Boa noite!

-Boa noite!-ele disse, observando-a sumir dentro de seu quarto. Olhou para Akamaru, que observava a cena quieto em um canto.-É, amigão, acho que você ganhou uma mãe.

Akamaru latiu e foi se deitar com Kiba.

**Me contem o que acharam nas reviews! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
